The present invention is generally in the area of recombinant influenza vaccines.
Epidemic influenza occurs annually and is a cause of significant morbidity and mortality worldwide. Children have the highest attack rate, and are largely responsible for transmission of influenza viruses in the community. The elderly and persons with underlying health problems are at increased risk for complications and hospitalization from influenza infection. In the United States alone, more than 10,000 deaths occurred during each of seven influenza seasons between 1956 and 1988 due to pneumonia and influenza, and greater than 40,000 deaths were reported for each of two seasons (Update: Influenza Activity--United States and Worldwide, and Composition of the 1992-1993 Influenza Vaccine, Morbidity and Mortality Weekly Report, U.S. Department of Health and Human Services, Public Health Service, 41/No. 18:315-323, 1992.) Influenza viruses are highly pleomorphic particles composed of two surface glycoproteins, hemagglutinin (HA) and neuraminidase (NA). The HA mediates attachment of the virus to the host cell and viral-cell membrane fusion during penetration of the virus into the cell. The influenza virus genome consists of eight single-stranded negative-sense RNA segments of which the fourth largest segment encodes the HA gene. The influenza viruses are divided into types A, B and C bases on antigenic differences. Influenza A viruses are described by a nomenclature which includes the sub-type or type, geographic origin, strain number, and year of isolation, for example, A/Beijing/353/89. There are at least 13 sub-types of HA (H1-H13) and nine subtypes of NA (N1-N9). All subtypes are found in birds, but only H1-H3 and N1-N2 are found in humans, swine and horses (Murphy and Webster, "Orthomyxoviruses", in Virology, ed. Fields, B. N., Knipe, D. M., Chanock, R. M., 1091-1152 (Raven Press, New York, (1990)).
Antibodies to HA neutralize the virus and form the basis for natural immunity to infection by influenza (Clements, "Influenza Vaccines", in Vaccines: New Approaches to Immunological Problems, ed. Ronald W. Ellis, pp. 129-150 (Butterworth-Heinemann, Stoneham, Mass. 1992)). Antigenic variation in the HA molecule is responsible for frequent outbreaks to influenza and for limited control of infection by immunization.
The three-dimensional structure of HA and the interaction with its cellular receptor, sialic acid, has been extensively studied (Wilson, et al, "Structure of the hemagglutinin membrane glycoprotein of influenza virus at 3A resolution" Nature 289:366-378 (1981); Weis, et al, "Structure of the influenza virus hemagglutinin complexed with its receptor, sialic acid" Nature, 333:426-431 (1988); Murphy and Webster, 1990). The HA molecule is present in the virion as a trimer. Each monomer exists as two chains, HA1 and HA2, linked by a single disulfide bond. Infected host cells produce a precursor glycosylated polypeptide (HA0) with a molecular weight of about 85,000, which is subsequently cleaved into HA1 and HA2.
The presence of influenza HA-specific neutralizing IgG and IgA antibody is associated with resistance to infection and illness (Clements, 1992). Inactivated whole virus of partially purified (split subunit) influenza vaccines are standardized to the quantity of HA from each strain. Influenza vaccines usually include 7 to 25 micrograms HA from each of three strains of influenza.
The role of the other major surface glycoprotein, NA, in protective immunity of antibody or T-cell responses against influenza has not been defined. Neuraminidase is very labile to the process of purification and storage (Murphy and Webster, 1990) and the quantity of NA in the current influenza vaccines is not standardized. Purified HA but not NA vaccine prevents disease in animals challenged with influenza (Johansson, et al, "Purified influenza virus hemagglutinin and neuraminidase are equivalent in stimulation of antibody response but induce contrasting types of immunity to infection" J. Virology, 63:1239-1246 (1989)). An experimental vaccine based on neuraminidase antigen was not found to be protective in a human trial (Orga et al, J. Infect. Dis. 135:499-506 (1977)).
Licensed influenza vaccines consist of formalin-inactivated whole or chemically split subunit preparations from two influenza A subtype (H1N1 and H3N2) and one influenza B subtype viruses. Prior to each influenza season, the U.S. Food and Drug Administration's Vaccines and Related Biologicals Advisory Committee recommends the composition of a trivalent influenza vaccine for the upcoming season. The 1992-93 vaccine contained A/Texas/36/91-like (H1N1), A/Beijing/353/89-like (H3N2), and B/Panama/45/90 viruses. The FDA has advised that the 1993-94 influenza vaccine should contain the same Texas and Panama strains and a new influenza A Beijing strain (A/Beijing/32/92).
Vaccination of high-risk persons each year before the influenza season is the most effective measure for reducing the impact of influenza. Limitations of the currently available vaccines include low use rates; poor efficacy is the elderly and is young children; production in eggs; antigenic variation; and adverse reactions.
The Center for Disease Control (CDC) estimates that less than 30% of the individuals at high-risk for influenza are vaccinated each year (MMMR, 1992). The current inactivated vaccines achieve a high rate of protection against disease among normal healthy adults when the antigens of the vaccine and those of the circulating influenza viruses are closely related. Among the elderly, the rate of protection against illness is much lower, especially for those who are institutionalized (Clements, 1992). In a recent study by Powers and Belshe, J. Inf. Dis. 167:584-592 (1993), significant antibody responses to a trivalent subviron influenza vaccine were observed in less than 30 percent of subjects 65 years old or older.
Seed viruses for influenza A and B vaccines are naturally occurring strains that replicate to high titers in the allantoic cavity of chicken eggs. Alternatively, the strain for the influenza A component is a reassortant virus with the correct surface antigen genes. A reassortant virus is one that, due to segmentation of the viral genome, has characteristics of each parental strain. When more than one influenza viral strains infect a cell, these viral segments mix to create progeny virion containing various assortments of genes from both parents.
Protection with current whole or split influenza vaccines is short-lived and wanes as antigenic drift occurs in epidemic strains of influenza. Influenza viruses undergo and antigenic drift as a result of immune selection of viruses with amino acid sequence changes in the hemagglutinin molecule. Ideally, the vaccine strains match the influenza virus strains causing disease. The current manufacturing process for influenza vaccines, however, is limited by propagation of the virus is embryonated chicken eggs. Not all influenza virus strains replicate well in eggs; thus the viruses must be adapted or viral reassortants constructed. Extensive heterogeneity occurs in the hemagglutinin of egg-grown influenza viruses as compared to primary isolates from infected individuals grown in mammalian cells (Wang, et al, Virol. 171:275-279 (1989); Rajakumar, et al, Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 87:4154-4158 (1990)). The changes in HA during the selection and manufacture of influenza vaccines can result in a mixture of antigenically distinct subpopulations of virus. The viruses in the vaccine may therefore differ from the variants within the epidemic strains, resulting in suboptimal levels of protection.
Immediate hypersensitivity reactions can occur in persons with severe egg allergy due to residual egg protein in the vaccine. The 1976 swine influenza vaccine was associated with an increased frequency of Guillain-Barre syndrome. Subsequent vaccines prepared from other influenza strains have, thus far, not been observed to increase the occurrence of this rare disease.
A method of producing an influenza vaccine that does not require propagation in eggs would result in a purer product that would be less likely to cause an adverse immune reaction. In addition, a purer vaccine preparation would not require virus inactivation or organic extraction of viral membrane components, thereby avoiding denaturation of antigenic epitopes and safety concerns due to residual chemicals in the vaccine.
In addition, an influenza vaccine produced in the absence of egg propagation would avoid the genetic heterogeneity that occurs during adaptation and passage through eggs. This would result in a vaccine that is better matched with influenza epidemic strains, resulting in improved efficacy.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a method of producing an influenza vaccine that does not require replication in eggs.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a method of producing an influenza vaccine that is rapid and cost-efficient, highly purified and allows production of vaccines from primary sources of influenza.